All Because of a Violin
by anime0017
Summary: Sakura is a plain happy girl who lives nearby the Li's kingdom. Shaoran Li could be the perfect man, unless he would be happy. What would happen if two of them meet because of Sakura's violin? [ONESHOT]


Disclaimer; I do not own CCS. Clamp does.

Author's note: um.. This is the revised version of my work. I had totally made a huge mistake uploading the wrong ones. I'm really sorry. Hope you'll like my story. [,

The Violin

People are dancing, the orchestra is playing, and some are having a chat, and it seems that all of them are having fun-except for the Prince. He has been not happy ever since he realized that he doesn't have a true friend. He may look that he has many friends-but those friends are the one who befriend him because he's the Prince and also one of the richest person in their kingdom, The Li clan. Their Family is one of the richest and powerful among the royalty. He could be the perfect man if he's happy in his life. He has a rugged look brown hair that made him look really handsome, he's tall, intelligent, all of it that needs to be a perfect man.

"Prince, today is your 17th birthday, why don't know have some fun? Dance with the beautiful ladies there." His faithful servant, Anthony told him. He has been quiet for the entire party.

"I don't really want to dance, Anthony. And if I dance, they will expect me to have a chat with them. I don't want them to expect anything from me." He replied.

Far away from the castle, a girl and an old woman lived. They live in a very plain house, consisting of two floors. Inside there is a small fire place, a round table and on the top of the table are a candle and a loaf of bread. There is also a long chair. This chair has a cabinet that been never open.

"Grandma, would you like me to play my violin?" Her grandchild, Sakura said. She is named after her mother's favorite flower. She has a brown hair that reached to her waistline. She is beautiful, and wise. She has a fair colored (flawless) skin though she has a scar on her shoulders.

"If you mind, my dear" Her grandmother replied.

As Sakura is getting her old violin on the top of the table, her grandma said,

"No, don't use that one, use the violin inside the cabinet"

"Huh? We only have one violin right?"

"No, we have two. Please use the violin inside the cabinet. The cabinet of the chair"

"Grandma, don't you just said that you've lost the key of that cabinet, and forgot what is inside of it?"

"Sakura, please, use the violin inside the cabinet"

"Alright"

She reached for the handle and turned the small knob

_Click!_

"Huh? I thought this cabinet had been locked." Sakura thought

Inside the cabinet, Sakura found a box, a dusty box. She pulled it from the cabinet. Sakura noticed that it wasn't an ordinary box. The box is completely coated with silver. On its side it has a gold flower designs. On the top cover there is some writings on it (it was carved in the box), it says "May this violin help you in your problems." Then she carefully opened the box. The violin inside is carefully placed in a white cloth with some sakura flowers in it (amazing huh? For all those years, the flowers stayed fresh). She carefully lifted the violin and started playing it.

"Oh, please play the ones that in the musical piece that I gave you."

"The one you gave me last week, grandma?"

"Yes, that one"

Sakura stood up and get the musical piece on the top of the cupboard.

The violin does really look elegant. It is covered with silver, and has designs of sakura flowers on gold in it.

Before she started to play the piece, she asked her grandma,

"How come could we have this?"

"It's a present for you"

"From who? I will gradually give that person big thanks!"

"If you don't mind, Sakura, would you play the violin?"

"I wouldn't play it until you will say to me who gave this."

"I will tell you after you play it"

"Grandma…."

Finally, Sakura played the violin.

As she played the violin, everything around her changed. The ceiling, table, everything! Even her clothes, had changed (from a plain pale dress to an elegant one.

"Grandma?! Where were we?" Sakura asked

"In an enchanted place, your parents gave that violin. After this, that violin will turn back to ordinary violin."

"Why?"

"It needs to restore its energy"

"Why you let me play this violin just now? Why not long time before?"

"That? Because your parents want you to play it on your 16th birthday"

"So this is a present for me?"

"Yes, and now I want to rest"

"Huh?"

"Please stop playing the violin"

"But why?"

"I want to take a rest"

Sakura stopped playing and everything that she saw in the enchanted world disappeared-including her grandma.

That time she got the message that she played the violin to let her grandma to have a long rest in that enchanted kingdom.

It's getting dark, but still she continued playing the violin outside their house in honor for her grandmother.

Meanwhile, in the castle…

"I need to get some fresh air" Prince Shaoran told his servant, Anthony

On the balcony, which is on the topmost part of the castle, he feels the gentle breeze of the cold night.

Suddenly he heard a sweet song being played. He wondered who did play it. He looked around then he saw Sakura, playing the violin. He wanted to know that girl but at that time, his parents has returned-which meant he cannot go out from the party.

The next day…

The sun shines brightly and the birds are chirping brightly under the sun

Sakura is already awake, preparing herself to go out.

Outside her house the price had just arrived.

"I think this is that girl's house" Shaoran thought. Prince Shaoran didn't wear his fancy clothes, so people won't thought he is the prince.

After tying his horse rope to the tree, he knocked to the door.

Knock, knock, knock

"Oh, please wait!" Sakura said to the one who is knocking

"Who could this be?" Sakura thought

She gently opened the door.

"Hi! What I can do for you?" Sakura asked

"I'm looking for the girl who's playing the violin last night"

"Oh! Did I disturb anyone?"

"No, so it is you who played the violin"

"Y-Yes" She said shyly

"Sorry to forgot, I'm Pri... Shaoran"

"Glad to meet you, Shaoran, I'm Sakura"

"Same as you"

"Would you like me to show you around here?"

"If you don't mind"

"Please wait, I'm going to get something"

"Sure"

A little later, Sakura come out with a shoulder bag.

"Shall we go?" She asked

"Yes"

As Sakura walked, Shaoran said,

"Sakura, if you don't mind, please ride on my horse"

"Huh? Is it alright, if I'm the one who'll be riding instead of you?"

"Yes"

As they stroll they talked on what they saw in their way.

"Let's rest for a while, Sakura" Shaoran asked Sakura

As Shaoran helped Sakura come down from the horse, Sakura asked,

"It seems that you came from a rich family"

"Huh?! I'm not. I'm just a plain person" He lied

"How about your horse? It looks really well trained and groomed"

"That… I…." He couldn't say the truth thinking Sakura would change her attitude to him, Sakura on the other hand, thinking that Shaoran cannot answer her question she just simply said,

"Would you like me to play my violin?"

"Is it alright?"

"Yes"

Then Sakura began to play the melody that she had played last night. While she is playing, Shaoran noticed Sakura's violin. He noticed that Sakura's violin is made especially for a royalty.

"Sakura, if you don't mind asking you, where do you got that violin?"

Sakura thinks that Shaoran can be trusted, she said,

"Before my grandmother died, she gave this." Sakura said as her tears began to drop.

The Prince got surprised on what just Sakura said.

"She said it's from my parents-which I think is dead but no, they're alive"

"She said that it is a gift for my 16th birthday, which is yesterday"

"Then… Then…. She disappeared!" Tears continued to drop to Sakura's eyes.

The Prince cannot take her sadness anymore so he said "It will be alright for sure" then he gave her his handkerchief.

The Prince comforted Sakura for the whole day.

The next day

The sun shone on Sakura's room. It made her wake up. She stood up, looks at the mirror and said to herself "I'm ok now…" Then she looked ton her desk, she saw a blue handkerchief with a white horizontal design and continued "...and it's because of Shaoran." She come down and fix herself.

After a while she strolls to the kingdom's town.

She is checking some stuff.

Meanwhile the prince is having his daily stroll to the town. While strolling, she spotted Sakura.

"Hi, Sakura!" Shaoran shouted

The people got surprised because it is the first time for a prince to say hi to anybody.

"Oh, Hello Shaoran!" Sakura replied

The people got surprised, knowing that they must call Shaoran a Prince or Prince Shaoran.

"Sakura, would you like me to show you around?

"Is it fine to you? It looks like your having a stroll?"

"It's fine"

They started to leave, leaving the people surprised on what had just happen.

"Would you like me to show you a very nice place?"

"Why not?"

As they rode (yes, Shaoran let –again- rode her the horse) Shaoran said,

"Before we got to the place, would you mind me blindfolding you?"

"Why?"

"So the place would be a surprise"

"This is so exiting, huh? Shaoran"

Shaoran put a blindfold on Sakura's eyes, and then he helps her to come down from the horse and guide her as she walk towards to the garden of the palace.

"After I count up to three, please remove your blindfold. One... Two… Three!"

Sakura removed the blindfold, seeing completely the beautiful garden. The garden has patches of different flowers, making it really beautiful, also it has some kind animals wondering around-rabbits, squirrel, butterflies, deer's, and many other more. Sakura and Eriol are standing below a cherry blossom tree.

"Pretty!" Sakura exclaimed

For a while Sakura is circling in the garden. Prince Shaoran is happy to see Sakura that happy.

Suddenly Sakura hugged Shaoran and say "Thanks for bringing me here."

That hug made Shaoran blushed.

"Uh… You're welcome"

As she released her hug, she saw the sun, which is currently rising down.

"Oh Shaoran, I completely forgot! I need to go home now. It's getting dark already"

"Let me walk you home"

"Is it ok?"

For the next few months, their friendship had gotten stronger. Shaoran visits to Sakura's house became more frequently.

After three months, outside Sakura's house.

Sakura handed a small box to Shaoran

"For what is this?"

"Nothing, just a gift for your friendship" Sakura replied

"Huh?!"

"Please open it"

Shaoran opened the box and saw a tiny sword pendant with a silver chain.

"Nice, Thank you"

"I also gave it as a good luck charm for you"

"Huh?! I don't need a good luck charm"

"I know that in these days you are going to a journey, Prince Shaoran"

Shaoran got shocked

"Sa… Sakura, I'm not a Prince"

"Shh... don't try to deny it, I know it."

"Thank you, Sakura"

"Please be careful on your journey, Shaoran"

"I will"

And they both bid goodbye for each other.

Shaoran is going to a journey to have an agreement about the trading their products to another kingdom.

On the first night of his journey, his memories with Sakura kept showing in his mind. He doesn't know why. Everytime he remember her, he feel something strange inside himself. This continue for the past few weeks of his stay on the another kingdom. After all those weeks, he finally realized that he is in love with Sakura.

The day before of his return, he completely vowed to himself that he will tell Sakura his feelings for her.

The next day, the Prince return

The prince, instead of having a rest, he did come straight to Sakura's house.

Upon arriving, he was surprised to see that Sakura's house is abandoned. Losing hope, he finally returned to the castle.

One week passed by, but still, he doesn't saw Sakura. He even asked if anybody knows where Sakura had come. But no one knows because Sakura seldom goes to town except if she's with Shaoran.

After two months Shaoran's kingdom is preparing for the visit of the Avalon heir to their kingdom. Avalon family is one of the richest and the one of the most powerful royalty.

They even didn't know why is Avalon family is visiting them, even Prince Shaoran.

The day had come.

People are dancing and chatting. The orchestra is playing a sweet melody.

The chandelier shines its best, the plates are all in order, all is prepared.

After a while the trumpet have blow.

"The Avalon Family is here!"

Meanwhile, Prince Shaoran is not paying attention on what is happening. He is thinking about Sakura.

Suddenly somebody had covered Shaoran's eyes.

"Huh?! I have no time playing a guessing game."

But still the hands won't let go

"PLEASE!!!"

Finally, the hands let go

"Finally! And you are…" He is about to turn around his face but suddenly the girl said to him,

"Long time no see, Prince Shaoran!"

The girl is wearing a elegant pink gown, she has a diamond tiara that really suits her beautiful face.

"Sakura?!" In excitement, he hugged her.

"Huh?!"

"I… I'm sorry" Shaoran said as he turn his head around while blushing

"I'm fine, don't worry"

"Sakura, why it's just now that you appear yourself to me? And why I couldn't find you anywhere?"

"You don't know? You are not really participating"

"How could you just say that so?"

Then Shaoran's parents (King Zachary and Queen Yelan) approached them with the Avalon couple (King Aiden and Queen Nadeshiko-yes she is also named after a flower)

"Thank you for coming Princess Sakura and also to you King Aiden and Queen Nadeshiko" King Zachary said to the Avalon Family.

Shaoran got surprised on what he just heard.

"Princess?" Shaoran said

"You don't really know?" Sakura said to Shaoran while laughing gently.

"Prince Shaoran, please accompany our daughter while we are here." King Aiden said to Shaoran

"Yes, your highness"

King Zachary and Aiden, Queen Yelan and Nadeshiko walked away, leaving Sakura and Shaoran alone in the balcony.

Sakura broke the silence between them by saying,

"You want to know how I find my parents, Shaoran?"

"Yes"

"Before your journey, I got a job as violinist at the orchestra in the Avalon Family. In that band I knew who's on the royal place all over the world. That's how I found out that you're a prince, the son of King Zachary and Queen Yelan."

"I also found out that the family whom I was serving is missing a child."

They said that they left their child to a fairy godmother, while the Avalon Family is at war with the Olivia Family, so their baby will be safe from the war."

"Unfortunately, they lost their contact with the fairy godmother."

"Luckily, they left a violin to the fairy that if anything happens top them, their child would still got something from them."

"It happen during one of my practice, Queen Nadeshiko saw my violin-the exact violin she gave to the fairy godmother. Also she saw the scar at my shoulder-a scar that only the Avalon family wills have- a scar that looks like a star.

"So that's the story" Sakura said

"I wonder how is my fairy godmother doing right now?" Sakura added

"It's funny of me to cry that day. See? She's immortal"

"Sakura, I want to tell you something" Shaoran said

"What is it?"

"Sakura…. I…. I…."

"I?"

"I… I… really like you, Sakura"

There was a moment of silence between them.

Finally Sakura spoke up,

"Me too, Shaoran"

Then they both hugged each other.

Nothing blocks their relationship, until…

In Avalon's castle

Sakura was eating her breakfast with her parents.

"My child, we've had plans for you"

"Huh? What is it?"

"We've arranged your marriage"

Sakura almost got chocked up.

"You fixed my marriage? With whom???"

"Let just say, you will not know that person until your wedding day"

"You've arranged my marriage with a person whom I do not met?"

"You've already met that person" Queen Nadeshiko said

"Even though!" Sakura replied

"I'm finished" Sakura said and go ran away.

She ran away until she had reached the river.

She was crying until somebody tapped her shoulder.

"Don't cry" The guy said behind him

"Shaoran?"

"What's your problem, Sakura?"

"My… my parents arranged my marriage with a person who do not know"

"Huh?"

"Why, Shaoran?"

"We have the same problem, I just ran away in our castle also because of that."

"Really?"

"Yup."

Suddenly Avalon's and Li's servant came rushing to them and took them back to the castle.

"Sakura, your wedding will be tomorrow"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, all is arranged"

"But mom!"

"Please, obey us"

"Mom"

"To your room!"

"Mom…"

Then Sakura returned to her room.

The next day. The wedding day.

"Sakura, you look really beautiful!" Queen Nadeshiko exclaimed to her daughter

"Mom…" Sakura said

"I know after this you'll be happy"

Meanwhile in Shaoran's wedding

"Dad, could I go home?"

"Go home?! Today is your wedding" King Zachary said

"I don't really like this, you know all along that I have love somebody"

"Shaoran I know that you'll be happy after this"

The hour had come.

The flower girl is already walking, the ring bearer, everyone.

Shaoran didn't look at the bride's face.

Sakura felt bad when she didn't even saw the groom's face on her march.

As Sakura reached the Altar, She and the groom saw each other!

It was Sakura who is Shaoran's bride and Shaoran is the groom of Sakura!

Their faces do really looked shocked.

The priest then says,

"Are you two still up for this?"

"Huh?! Yes father" Both of them replied.

The end

Author's note: hehehe… It's funny of me to end them like that…


End file.
